Total Drama Island: Project Mayhem
by Hit It Tyler
Summary: all character spots are filled. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT INSIDE.
1. Character Form!

**Total Drama Island: Project Mayhem**

_Now taking character forms!_

Needed: 9 girls, 9 guys.

I'm only doing 20 characters instead of 22. Less aggravation for me to keep track of so many people. And I only need 9 guys and girls cause my own character is obviously in this, and my other friend already made one up as well. You'll read about them later.

Anyway....

Here is the character form; just fill it out and you can either submit it as a review OR you can PM it to me. Either way. Or if you REALLY feel the need to explain something to me you can hit me up on MSN. My address is on my profile page.

THE BASICS:

Name.

Age. Either 16 or 17, but I'm giving you a choice.

Sexual preference? Yeah, they can be gay, straight, or bi. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible. If you have homophobia or a problem with this section in general...well...then fuck off. I won't have homophobic or racist people in my story.

Ethnicity. It can be anything, but try and make it nice, okay? Once again, racism will earn you my foot up your ass. If there's anything in this world I can't stand, it's racism.

THE LOOKS:

Eye color:

Hair color/style:

Height:

Body type (fat, skinny, muscular, and stuff like that). You can add a weight if you want as well.

Anything extra you need to add (body mods, facial features, and whatever else)

What kind of clothes do they wear?

THE PERSONALITY:

Write a paragraph or so about your characters personality. Ya know, what are they like? What makes them tick? MAKE IT INTERESTING or...I won't pick your character.

Hobbies/interests:

Dislikes/phobias:

quote or saying that they live by?

Would you like them to be paired with anyone? If so, what kind of person?

ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ADD?

* * *

Now for a few...well...rules/regulations. You have to understand this is MY story.

1. Don't bitch at me if your character isn't EXACTLY how you want it. Like I said, this is MY story and if you wanted your character to be exactly how YOU wanted it, then write your own story, kthx.

2. _I _get to decide who gets voted off first. End of story. I mean if you want to actually put in "I want my character voted off first or second" well go right ahead. But based on their personality is gonna let me determine who's gonna be more favorable to win.

3. Please try and make the characters different and interesting. That's the whole point of this. Read some of the reviews and already suggested characters, and try not to make them the same as someone else's. If one character is too similar to the other, I'll simply pick the one I like more.

4. If I don't pick your character, there's obviously a reason. Don't complain to me if I didn't. Kthx

5. Make your character ORIGINAL. Don't use a character from some anime or different TV show. Sorry, that doesn't fly with me.

6. Mary-sues are THE ENEMY. If I feel like your character is a mary-sue, I won't use them. If you need to know what a mary-sue is, PM me. But seeing as _most_ of us here are fanfiction writers, you really should know what a mary-sue is.

7. This will be open until all the necessary characters and requirements are met.

8. Have fun with it, duh!

* * *

This is MY CHARACTER. Don't make someone similar to him. DON'T EVEN TRY. He's awesome! Haha

THE BASICS:

**Name.** Justin Wolff.

**Age. Either 16 or 17, but I'm giving you a choice.** He's 17.

**Sexual preference? Yeah, they can be gay, straight, or bi. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible. If you have homophobia or a problem with this section in general...well...then fuck off. I won't have homophobic or racist people in my story. **

He's straight. Likes chicks.

**Ethnicity. It can be anything, but try and make it nice, okay? Once again, racism will earn you my foot up your ass. If there's anything in this world I can't stand, it's racism. **Just Caucasian.

THE LOOKS:

**Eye color: **ocean blue.

**Hair color/style: **average length, kind of wavy, swishy, and he has constant hat hair because he's always wearing a hat. The color is auburn red.

**Height:** 5'3". He's very short.

**Body type (fat, skinny, muscular, and stuff like that). You can add a weight if you want as well.** He's pretty slim. That's all, really. Small and slim.

**Anything extra you need to add (body mods, facial features, and whatever else)**: He's got a childish-looking face that's dotted with freckles, but he's overall extremely handsome. He has braces, size 5/8" gauges with diamond plugs in them, a lip ring, a septum ring, and a bridge piercing.

**What kinds of clothes do they wear? **black t-shirt that resembles an "I *heart* NY" shirt only instead it says "I *heart* Grindcore" in really messy font. Blue distressed skinny jeans, black and red Nike dunks, and a red, black, and white flat-rimmed, fitted, NY Yankees hat with ace cards decorating it. He wears black-wire framed glasses, but they're fake. He just wears them for looks, but nobody is supposed to know they're fake. He ALWAYS wears his hat. Never takes it off.

THE PERSONALITY:

**Write a paragraph or so about your characters personality. Ya know, what are they like? What makes them tick? MAKE IT INTERESTING or...I won't pick your character. **

He's overall a badass. Breaks lots of rules, fails school, smokes weed, drinks a lot, parties till he passes out. He tends to label everyone based on the type of music they listen to or what kinds of clothes they wear, and he's extremely judgmental. He swears a lot; in fact, his favorite word is probably "fuck." He believes he is the only person you can't stick a label on, and that he is the epitome of "originality." Music is his absolute passion, and he's the frontman/lead vocals/vox (fancy word for the guy who screams in a hardcore band) for his band called Brekenridge. Despite his demeanor, he comes from an extremely wealthy family who supports him and his outstanding musical ability. Self-proclaimed "musical genius." He tends to hate making connections or even remotely friends with people. He has a little brother named Nicky and he's probably the only person on Earth Justin will admit that he cares about. He cracks a lot of sexual/inappropriate jokes and always finds a way to make people laugh. Most people can't take him seriously unless he's talking about music. He's extremely clever and witty, and is really good at thinking on his feet.

**Hobbies/interests:** hardcore and grindcore music is his passion. Everything he does revolves around music. He likes to be alone when he's thinking. He loves a good competition, and of course, WINNING. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants.

**Dislikes/phobias: **POSERS, over everything. And people touching his hat. That's a big no-no. people that bother or disturb him when he's sleeping or deep in thought. Overall, stupid people/morons in general. The only thing he's afraid of is absolute failure.

**Quote or saying that they live by? **"I solemnly swear I will find something about you that I don't like."

**Would you like them to be paired with anyone? If so, what kind of person?** eh probably not. He doesn't really like making connections with people.

**ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ADD?**

Nope, I'm good. Yay!


	2. FINAL NOTICE

**Project Mayhem**

Okay SO  
My teams are decided.

The Girls:

Oralee "Marie" Goldstein  
Charity Hart  
Lena Green  
Hayley Williams  
Linda Figgins  
Connie Cooper  
Rachel Venn  
Alicia Schwartz

The Boys:

Justin Wolff  
Andrew Melancolie  
Omar Frego  
Russell Figgins  
Jason Jones  
Xavier "Takumi" Hodge  
Mark Garrison  
Walt Svets

Obviously if you do not see your characters name here that means I did not choose you. Sorry! Oh and if you didn't give me a last name, I simply used your username or something to make one up.

**This is important: **I'll be making a NEW STORY. This was just for gathering characters. The new story will just simply be titled PROJECT MAYHEM. Look for it in a day or so, and then put that on your favs/alert list.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP!

~Tyler Rae


End file.
